10 Marca 2015
TVP 1 05:35 TELEZAKUPY 06:10 Świat się kręci - /297/ - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info; widowisko publicystyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:05 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:15 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:25 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:40 Historia dla Ciebie - pamięć.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3052; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Klan - odc. 2713 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 128 - Celebryta (seria X odc. 7) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 92 (seria II, odc. 44) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 92); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:40 Przepis dnia - /182/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Kukułka (Cuckoo) - txt. str. 777 48'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Autostrada do nieba - odc. 44/111, Raj na ziemi (Highway to Heaven, ep. 44/111, Heaven on Earth); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:15 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Żołnierskie dzieje ziemniaka - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 93 (seria II, odc. 45) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 93); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Kuopio - konkurs indywidualny ( studio ) (Puchar Świata - Kuopio - konkurs indywidualny) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Kuopio - konkurs indywidualny ( 1 seria ) (Puchar Świata - Kuopio - konkurs indywidualny) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:25 Przepis dnia - /183/; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 GOL; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:20 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Agenci T. A. R. C. Z. Y. - odc. 2/22, (Agents of S. H. I. E. L. D. , ep. 2/22, 0 - 8 - 4) - txt. str. 777 kraj prod.USA (2013); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Nie lubię poniedziałku - txt. str. 777 99'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1971); reż.:Tadeusz Chmielewski; wyk.:Mieczysław Czechowicz, Jerzy Turek, Halina Kowalska, Kazimierz Witkiewicz, Zygmunt Apostoł, Bohdan Łazuka; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Droga (Road, The) - txt. str. 777 106'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:John Hillcoat; wyk.:Viggo Mortensen, Guy Pearce, Charlize Theron; STEREO / DOLBY E, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:15 Londyńczycy - odc. 7/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Londyńczycy - odc. 8/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 William, Kate i mały książę: testament Diany (William, Kate and The Royal Baby) 59'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2013); reż.:Christian Bidault; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:05 Autostrada do nieba - odc. 44/111, Raj na ziemi (Highway to Heaven, ep. 44/111, Heaven on Earth); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 M jak miłość - odc. 744; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Outlet Dobro; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 745; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1253 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 489 - Niechciany spadek; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Paranienormalni Tonight - (2); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Wioska w dżungli - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 5/101; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Na sygnale - odc. 4/26 Oświadczyny - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 41 "Kryzys" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Kraj; STEREO, 16:9 16:35 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 1125 - txt. str. 777 JM; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Newton - Wodór: Paliwo przyszłości (Hydrogen - Fuelling our future. Wasserstoffmotor) 22'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2013); reż.:Wolfgang Niedermair; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 7/84; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1253 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1254 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 1126 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 859; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:55 Świat bez fikcji - Hawking - Krótka historia (Hawking) 88'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); reż.:Stephen Finnigan; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Służby specjalne - odc. 2/5 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:30 Baron24 - odc. 24 "Być jak Gabrysia Trzaskalska"; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Baron24 - odc. 25 "Szansa"; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Hawking - Krótka historia (Hawking) 88'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); reż.:Stephen Finnigan; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Zakończenie programu TVP Gorzów Wielkopolski 06:30 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 06:40 Pogoda - 10.03 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 06:45 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:00 Czas na Pracę! Praca na Czasie! - odc. 69; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:25 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:31 Dzieciaki eksperciaki; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:25 Raport z Polski OPP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Plebania - odc. 11; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Plebania - odc. 12; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Przechodzień codzienny - 10.03-Człowieczy los/pakiet 60/; STEREO, 16:9 10:15 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9 10:35 Pogoda - 10.03 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 10:45 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Magazyn Aktywni 60+ - odc. 9/ II - łódzki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Przechodzień codzienny - 10.03-Człowieczy los/pakiet 60/; STEREO, 16:9 12:10 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 12:15 Glob - Magazyn Nowości Naukowych - odc. 42; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:45 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:15 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 13:25 Plebania - odc. 13; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Plebania - odc. 14; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Przechodzień codzienny - 10.03-Człowieczy los/pakiet 60/; STEREO, 16:9 14:25 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Marcowa prasa - Łódź 68; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Jedyna taka miss; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:20 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Polska samorządna - odc. 66; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:55 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Obrońcy - odc. 1 - Prawda przeciwko prawdzie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Eurowiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:31 Informacje lubuskie - flesz - Informacje lubuskie - flesz 10.03.2015; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:33 Pogoda 17:36 Bezpłatne audycje wyborcze - Bezpłatne audycje wyborcze 10.03 g.; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:47 Gwiazdy sportu; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:59 Region; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:16 Karty na stół - Karty na stół 10.03.2015; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Informacje lubuskie - wydanie główne - Informacje lubuskie 10.03.2015; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:50 Pogoda 18:54 Informacje lubuskie - komentarze - Informacje lubuskie - komentarze 10.03.2015; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:05 Karty na stół - Karty na stół 10.03.2015; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:18 Gwiazdy sportu; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:30 Informacje lubuskie - flesz - Informacje lubuskie - flesz 10.03.2015; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:33 Pogoda 19:35 Bezpłatne audycje wyborcze - Bezpłatne audycje wyborcze 10.03 g.; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:44 Region; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:59 Gwiazdy sportu; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:39 Spotkania z historią; magazyn ekonomiczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:48 Zielony Zakątek; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:10 Pogoda - 10.03 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 10.03 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Informacje lubuskie - wydanie główne - Informacje lubuskie 10.03.2015; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:19 Pogoda 22:30 Przechodzień codzienny - 10.03-Człowieczy los/pakiet 60/; STEREO, 16:9 22:40 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Marcowa prasa - Łódź 68; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:10 Jedyna taka miss; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:25 Polska samorządna - odc. 66; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:50 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 00:55 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 01:05 Pogoda - 10.03 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:10 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:30 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 01:45 Pogoda- 10.03 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 01:55 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Obrońcy - odc. 1 - Prawda przeciwko prawdzie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Eurowiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Marcowa prasa - Łódź 68; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:45 Jedyna taka miss; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Glob - Magazyn Nowości Naukowych - odc. 42; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj Gramy! 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 08:00 Trudne sprawy (497) 09:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy (131) 09:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy 10:00 Dzień. który zmienił moje życie (106) 11:00 Dlaczego ja? (415) 12:00 Pielęgniarki (107) 13:00 Trudne sprawy 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (2054) 14:45 Dzień. który zmienił moje życie (107) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:15 Interwencja (2834) 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy (694) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (604) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (2055) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (126) 20:05 Hell's Kitchen - Piekielna Kuchnia 21:40 Tajemniczy składnik (1) 21:50 Skazani na Shawshank - dramat, USA, 1994 00:50 0_1_0 - dramat, Polska, 2008 02:25 Tajemnice losu TVN 05:50 Uwaga! (4158) 06:10 Mango - Telezakupy 07:15 Detektywi (697) 07:50 Doradca smaku (29/60) 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN 10:55 Na Wspólnej 13 (2030) 11:25 Szkoła (84) 12:25 Szpital (312) 13:25 Ugotowani 8 (17) 14:00 Ukryta prawda (433) 15:00 Szkoła (85) 16:00 Rozmowy w toku (2422) 17:00 Ukryta prawda (434) 18:00 Szpital (313) 19:00 Fakty 19:35 Sport 19:45 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! (4159) 20:10 Doradca smaku (30/60) 20:15 Na Wspólnej 13 (2031) 20:50 Ugotowani 8 (18) 21:30 Prawo Agaty 7 (2/13) 22:30 Kuba Wojewódzki 9 (15) 23:30 Superwizjer (1033) 00:05 Na językach 5 (2/13) 01:05 Agenci NCIS: Los Angeles (7/24) 02:05 Uwaga! (4159) 02:30 Sekrety Magii 03:50 Rozmowy w toku (2422) 04:50 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Polonia 06:05 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (255); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Klementynka i Klemens - gęsi z Doliny Młynów - Na tropach gęgania (Na tropach gęgania); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1986); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Klementynka i Klemens - gęsi z Doliny Młynów - Gęsi w szkole (Gęsi w szkole); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1986); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Polonia w Komie - (682) Camp America - Jacek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:05 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Okazja - odc. 4/19 - Włam; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1194 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Województwo Mazowieckie 2/6; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Czas honoru - Powstanie - odc. 11* "Bratnia pomoc" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Natury Dzieła Wybrane - Piotrków odc. 2; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Diamentowy Amsterdam (Diamentowy Amsterdam); reportaż kraj prod.Holandia (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:50 Zapiski Łazęgi - Zimowy zajączek; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Okazja - odc. 4/19 - Włam; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (687) Jangcy - Andrzej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:45 Łamigłówka - Województwo Mazowieckie 2/6; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Sensacje XX wieku - LUKA - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Petersburski Music Show - odc. 16; program muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1194 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 19:45 Dobranocka - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 19/39 - Cudak; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Łamigłówka - Województwo Mazowieckie 2/6; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 148 - Ślady przeszłości (Ojciec Mateusz XII odc. 1) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /15/ - "Jeszcze się tam żagiel bieli" - Alicja Majewska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:45 Polonia w Komie - (688) Kaukaz - Nysateam; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Kazik "na żywo" - Kazik Na Żywo (1); koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Jan Nowak Jeziorański - kulisy zdarzeń - odc. 10; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Okazja - odc. 4/19 - Włam; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Województwo Mazowieckie 2/6; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Sensacje XX wieku - LUKA; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 19/39 - Cudak; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 148 - Ślady przeszłości (Ojciec Mateusz XII odc. 1) - AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia w Komie - (688) Kaukaz - Nysateam; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1194; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 04:55 Kazik "na żywo" - Kazik Na Żywo (1); koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:40 Nad Niemnem - Magazyn Polaków na Białorusi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Zapiski Łazęgi - Borne Sulinowo; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Eén 09:00 Radio 2 op één 12:00 Winterbeelden 12:20 Dagelijkse kost 12:35 Blokken 13:00 Het Journaal 13:25 Het Weer 13:30 Iedereen beroemd 13:55 Clips 14:00 Sporza: Parijs - Nice 15:55 The Last Ship 16:35 De topcollectie van... 17:05 Nigel Slater’s Dish of the Day 17:35 Buren 18:00 Het Journaal 18:10 Het Weer 18:15 Dagelijkse kost 18:30 Blokken 19:00 Het Journaal 19:40 Iedereen beroemd 20:05 Het Weer 20:10 Thuis 20:35 Hallo Televisie! 21:15 Tom & Harry 22:00 We’re Going to Ibiza 22:50 Het Journaal 23:05 The Last Ship 23:46 Keno 23:47 Euromillions 23:50 Het Weer 23:55 Dagelijkse kost 00:10 Iedereen beroemd 00:30 Journaallus Canvas 09:00 Terzake 09:35 Reyers Laat 10:20 Winterbeelden 12:30 Rolkrant 14:45 Villa Politica Europa 16:15 Rolkrant 18:15 Extra Time 19:05 Top Gear Top 41 20:00 Terzake 20:40 De werkende mens 21:30 The Newsroom 22:25 Reyers Laat 23:05 MeMotv 00:05 Canvaslus